Acide Sulfurique  réécriture
by Alanthia
Summary: Quelques mots pour tout changer. Quelques mensonges, quelques vérités... severitus?
1. 1 Le mensonge des mots

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne peux pas lui faire faire les trottoirs pour gagner de l'argent. Je ne le fais pas. Hélas :D

NA: Cette fic a été commencée il y a trop longtemps: mon style d'écriture a changé, aussi ai-je décidé de remanier les premiers chapitres pour une meilleure cohérence. Bonne lecture.

Avertissement: cette fic contient des mentions d'abus et de maltraitance, des traces de tristesse,, un peu d'humour, un changement physique important et des expériences tristes pour la plupart des personnages. Ah et... Harry change de sexe. Si si...

**Acide sulfurique**

**Chapitre 1 : Le mensonge des mots**

A proximité de Pré-au-Lard, caché par les ombres de la lisière de la forêt, se trouvait un petit homme. D'apparence assez médiocre, rondouillard, vêtu de vieux vêtements qui ressemblaient plus à des haillons qu'à autre chose, il était debout et regardait le ciel. Au moindre bruit, il sursautait et se retournait pour sonder les profondeurs de la forêt. Tout son corps tremblait, que ce soit d'épuisement, de peur ou de honte.

Oh... comme la honte le tenaillait! Et comme il s'affaissait sous ce poids collé à ses épaules.

Honte...

Fer rouge, indélébile, cruel

Qui le marquait...

Dans son être, dans sa chair...

Dans ses yeux qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lever.

Croiser le regard des autres?

Ah... quelle épreuve, quel sacrifice, quelle folie!

Non... Il garderait baissé ses yeux et baissée sa pauvre carcasse.

La honte, imprimée en lui, écrite jusque dans ses os...

Il vivait avec elle depuis si longtemps...

Mais il avait, au fond, si peu de connaissance de lui-même qu'il ignorait ce qui le tordait, ce qui faisait de lui, soudain, un vieillard, un être pris à la gorge par un destin trop lourd... Il ignorait quelle était la douleur qui vibrait en lui. Par méconnaissance, par lâcheté, il lui donnait ce nom « peur » et oubliait sa soeur « culpabilité »... Il avait appris, depuis longtemps, à se courber sous le poids d'un regard, sous le commandement d'une voix, pour survivre. Aussi pensait-il surtout à la peur, en cet instant. Elle seul préoccupait son esprit. La trahison? On ne trahit pas le vent, le passé, les souvenirs: pas de honte à avoir. Lui ne vivait que dans le présent.

Finalement, ce qu'il avait attendu se produisit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de disparaître.

Privet Drive.

Une petite maison cossue.

Semblable à ses voisines.

Et dans une pièce de cette maison, Harry Potter.

Un jeune homme brun, assis sur un vieux lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Rien d'exceptionnel, même pour Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Un garçon comme les autres, en somme, dans une journée comme les autres... L'été ne finirait-il donc pas?

Un tapotement sec.

Fronçant les sourcils,le sorcier tourna la tête vers la source du son: une petite chouette brune voletait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Oh non! Espérant qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention de son oncle et de sa tante, il la fit entrer, en lui faisant signe de se taire. Docile, l'animal se posa sur la perche d'Hedwige, ignorant avec superbe le hululement indigné de cette dernière. Détachant la lettre à sa patte avant de la nourrir, l'adolescent ne prêta aucune attention au manège des deux oiseaux.

Rengorgement indigné de la chouette blanche.

Air patachon de l'autre.

Regard méprisant.

Indifférence moqueuse.

Harry était tout à une autre pensée, inquiétante: « qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre en plein après-midi ? » Tous ses amis savaient qu'il ne pouvait recevoir de hiboux qu'à la nuit tombée, pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou la vindicte des Dursley.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien leurs colères...

Quant à Dumbledore, il employait toujours une des chouettes de l'école... Caressant distraitement les plumes de l'oiseau inconnu, il ne remarqua même pas que Hedwige s'éloignait de lui, le tuant d'un regard noir, tant il était absorbé par la contemplation de l'enveloppe. Pas de mention de son auteur...

Un papier jauni, très doux au toucher, un peu comme du velours.

Une douce odeur s'en échappant, celle du vieux papier, à laquelle se mêlait autre chose.

Plus subtile, cette autre trace...

L'enveloppe tournait entre les doigts du garçon...

Harry, les yeux clos, inspirait profondément: mandarine et ... muguet?

Etrange qu'il puisse le reconnaitre, ce parfum.

L'appréhension le saisit, de ces appréhensions qui toujours, chez lui, avaient signalé le début d'un danger...Il s'assit sur son lit en faisant jouer l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Il avait fêté ses seize ans la veille, avait reçu des cadeaux de tous ses amis... Cette lettre, il ne l'avait pas attendue. Un cadeau en retard? Un simple hasard? Il était possible qu'un hibou se soit perdu... Mais qui aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre aussi ancienne ?

Son instinct lui criait que cette lettre était importante, très importante, ou dangereuse, ou pire... Il sentait une tension en lui, qu'il voulait ignorer. Ce n'était que du papier et il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser un pressentiment l'influencer. Il lui fallait l'ouvrir. Brisant le sceau de cire vert pâle, il sortit une feuille de parchemin pliée en quatre de l'enveloppe. Le papier en était également jauni et crissait sous ses doigts, alors qu'il le dépliait avec prudence.

« Lily. »

Son regard s'était tout d'abord porté vers la signature du pli.

C'était impossible !

Impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce devait être une mauvaise farce !

Une idée de Malfoy...

C'était bien dans son style.

Ou peut-être trop intelligent...

Mais le parchemin semblait si vieux...

Et son odeur !

Il connaissait cette odeur !

Maîtrisant de son mieux les tremblements de ses mains, il se mit à lire.

" Harry, mon fils bien aimé, mon étoile,

Tout d'abord, un joyeux anniversaire. Si tu savais comme je voudrais être là en ce jour... Mais si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là, sans doute depuis longtemps. Pardonne-moi. J'espère que tu vis avec James, mais j'en doute. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à notre avenir. Voldemort est à notre recherche et je ne doute pas qu'il finisse par nous trouver, malgré toutes nos précautions. Mais je ferai tout pour te protéger jusqu'à la fin, je te le promets. J'espère que si Sirius t'a élevé, il s'est révélé plus mature dans ce rôle qu'il ne l'est dans celui de parrain ! Je ne doute pas qu'il ait fait de toi un vrai maraudeur, sur ce point, son influence a certainement vaincu mes gènes... "

Fermer les yeux...

Juste un instant, pour étouffer les larmes.

... Sirius.

Un mois, déjà, depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

C'était sa faute.

Quoi qu'en disent Hermione, ou Ron, ou Remus...

Qu'en savaient-ils, eux, de sa culpabilité?

Lorsque ses yeux furent moins embués, il reprit sa lecture, faisant taire les tremblements de ses doigts.

" Sans doute te demandes-tu pourquoi je t'écris et pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à t'avouer, mon trésor. Je suis désolée de ne le faire que si tard, sans doute t'en aurais-je parlé plus tôt si j'avais toujours été vivante, Mais à seize ans, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir la vérité. J'espère qu'une fois que tu sauras tout, tu seras capable de me pardonner de t'avoir condamné jusqu'ici à une vie de mensonges et d'apparences. "

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

" James et moi nous sommes mariés lorsque nous sommes sortis de Poudlard. Notre entourage était d'avis que nous étions trop jeunes pour nous engager à vie mais nous ne les avons pas écoutés. Je ne sais qui d'eux ou de nous avaient raison. Seul l'avenir pourrait nous le dire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous reste longtemps à vivre ensemble, ton père et moi. Si nous nous sommes mariés aussi tôt, c'est que nous étions certains de notre amour. Aujourd'hui encore, cet amour brûle entre nous, plus encore, peut-être, que par le passé. Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Ton père et moi avons traversé une période où notre mariage a été soumis à une rude épreuve. Nous avions fini par fermer les yeux sur les qualités de l'autre pour ne plus voir que ses défauts. Plusieurs fois, nous avons failli divorcer. Puis tu es arrivé. Et c'est toi qui nous as fait réaliser ce que nous avions failli perdre. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu James aussi heureux que le jour de ta naissance, mon étoile. Sans doute pourrais-je être jalouse de voir que ta naissance lui a apporté au moins autant de bonheur que notre mariage, mais il en est de même pour moi. "

Essuyer cette humidité traitresse sur ses joues.

Continuer à lire...

" C'est là sans doute l'un de mes plus grands regrets et un des secrets que j'emporterai dans ma tombe jusqu'à ce que cette lettre te parvienne. Puissent les dieux me pardonner. J'ai menti à l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, lui faisant croire qu'il était père alors qu'il n'en était rien. Je suis sûre que cette nouvelle te choque et je suis désolée de te causer cette peine, mon chéri, mais James Potter n'est pas ton père. Je l'ai cru un moment, moi aussi, mais des analyses ont vite prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'ai jeté des sorts alors que tu n'étais qu'un embryon afin que tu aies un mélange de mes traits et de ceux de James.

Sans doute te demandes-tu qui est dès lors ton vrai père et ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ? Je suis une nouvelle fois désolée d'avoir à te révéler de telles horreurs, mon étoile, mais entre ton géniteur et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu d'approchant l'amour ou même l'amitié. Il me haïssait et, moi, je ne pouvais supporter ses airs méprisants. Un soir, j'ai quitté la maison, juste après une horrible dispute avec James et je suis directement allée chez cet homme, parce que je le haïssais, qu'il me haïssait et qu'il haïssait encore plus James. "

Le silence.

Ce silence infâme.

Dans son cerveau.

Dans son corps.

Même son coeur avait cessé de battre...

" Et pour toutes ces raisons, nous avons couché ensemble. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, non, pour cela il faut de l'amour ou , au moins, de la tendresse. Nous n'avions rien de tout cela, que la haine, la colère et le désespoir. Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je me suis sentie sale et malheureuse comme jamais. J'ai effacé la mémoire de mon amant et je suis rentrée à la maison. James m'avait attendue toute la nuit et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer ce que j'avais fait. Je suis désolée, Harry, je t'ai fait doublement du mal. James n'a jamais su que tu n'étais pas son fils. Sans doute ne t'aurait-il pas aimé moins s'il avait su... Quant à ton vrai père, il ne se rappelle même pas avoir couché avec moi et, à présent, il est sans doute mort. Etre espion auprès de Voldemort est extrêmement dangereux... "

La cacophonie.

L'insoutenable cacophonie.

Les hurlements de son cerveau.

Les grincements de son corps...

Et ce traitre de coeur qui se prenait pour un tambour.

" Au cas où il serait toujours vivant, je te demande d'essayer de le retrouver. Dumbledore t'aidera dans cette tâche (je lui ai également envoyé une lettre, il doit être en train de la lire). Le nom de ton père est Severus Snape.

J'espère, mon étoile, qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner toutes ces cachotteries et ces mensonges. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

Lily.

P.S. : Au moment où tu lâcheras cette lettre, tu retrouveras l'apparence que tu aurais dû avoir. J'espère que tu n'auras pas le nez de ton père. Je t'embrasse. "

Ne pas bouger... Oh, surtout, ne pas bouger! Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et s'il ne bougeait pas, il se dissiperait. Il avait l'immobilité des animaux devant le chasseur: si je ne bouge pas, tu ne me verras pas. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Et le destin était un étrange chasseur, son arme était trop aiguisée, son regard trop cruel et son rictus... Il avait le rictus de Snape.

Harry Potter resta un long moment ainsi, immobile. Accepter cette nouvelle? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être le fils de Snape. Il en était certain ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'à demander à... Voilà ! C'était la solution ! Dumbledore saurait lui prouver que cette lettre était fausse ! Une blague de Malfoy!

Serrement de coeur...

Ah, ce traitre de coeur...

Il ne voulait pas que cette lettre soit fausse !

Pas toute...

Juste la partie concernant Snape...

Serrer les mâchoires fort, très fort, si fort qu'il en avait mal. Prendre une profonde inspiration. Seule ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son état. Soudain, il sentit la lettre glisser entre ses doigts et il la rattrapa instinctivement. Il n'était pas question qu'il ressemble à Snape, même s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie avec cette maudite lettre en main ! D'ailleurs, dès que Dumbledore lui aurait assuré que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, il la lâcherait. Pas avant...

Dumbledore travaillait dans son bureau, comme en son habitude l'après-midi, durant les vacances scolaires, lorsqu'une chouette entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Il fronça un peu les sourcils à la vue de l'oiseau qui lui était inconnu. Pas un pli du ministère ou d'un ami, donc... Et aucun sortilège dangereux sur le parchemin... Juste cette odeur intrigante et l'aspect fané du papier. Sans doute l'expéditeur avait-il donné des ordres pour que la lettre ne soit remise à son destinataire qu'à une date précise. Ce n'était pas chose rare...

Retournant l'enveloppe, il découvrit avec un hoquet surpris, imprimé dans la cire, un sceau connu. Lily Potter ! Assis dans son fauteuil, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de déplier la lettre qui s'y trouvait, le vieil homme prit une inspiration.

« Cher Albus,

Sans doute êtes-vous surpris de recevoir une lettre de moi ? Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons parlé depuis longtemps. Evidemment, tout est relatif, puisque, pour moi, nous nous sommes vu hier… J'ai des confessions à vous faire, Albus. J'ai également envoyé une autre lettre à Harry, en espérant qu'il sera toujours en vie pour la recevoir.

James n'est pas le père de Harry. Je vous ai menti à tous : nul, à part moi, n'est au courant. J'ai même été jusqu'à effacer la mémoire de celui avec qui j'ai trompé James. Je regrette, Albus, mais là n'est pas l'important… Je sais que j'ai eu tort de mentir à James et de prétendre qu'il était le père de Harry. De même que ce fut un tort de ne mettre personne d'autre au courant. Mais je ne voulais pas que Harry apprenne cela avant ses seize ans. Je vous vois hocher la tête pensivement, Albus, à m'imaginer faire cela pour protéger Harry, mon enfant bien-aimé. Vous avez tort. Je ne fais pas cela pour le protéger…

Au départ, j'ai vraiment cru que l'enfant était de James, mais les analyses ont prouvé le contraire. Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai paniqué. J'avais si peur qu'il ne m'abandonne alors que nous venions de nous réconcilier… Alors, j'ai jeté divers sorts sur Harry, les fusionnant pour qu'ils agissent sur lui alors qu'il était toujours un fœtus. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point mes sorts ont affecté sa chair. A présent, il est peut-être ce qu'aurait eté un enfant de James et moi. Je sais, j'ai été imprudente, Albus… Je me suis assurée qu'il retrouve son apparence normale au contact de la lettre que je lui ai envoyée… Il ressemblera à son géniteur, tout comme, à présent il ressemble à James. Ce qui est regrettable, vu que James est bien plus beau… J'espère simplement qu'il héritera de mon nez… »

Oh ! non !

« Vous l'avez certainement deviné, le vrai père de Harry est Severus Snape. Puissent les dieux me pardonner, Albus, mais je hais cet homme. Je sais qu'il est espion auprès de Voldemort et qu'il aide grandement l'Ordre, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le haïr. Lui et tout ce qui le touche. Lui et tout ce qui peut me rappeler son existence. Lui et Harry. Voilà… Je l'ai enfin avoué… J'ai essayé, Albus, vraiment essayé d'aimer Harry comme il le mérite. Après tout, il n'a pas à payer mes erreurs, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Chaque fois que je le revois, je vois Snape.

Je vous en prie, ne montrez jamais cette lettre à Harry. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Il ne l'a pas mérité. Il n'est en rien responsable de mon manque d'amour à son égard : c'est un enfant merveilleux… Dans ma lettre, je lui dis que je l'aime. C'est mon dernier mensonge, peut-être le plus important, peut-être le seul qui ne puisse être pardonné. Ne le détrompez pas, s'il vous plaît. J'aurais voulu l'aimer. J'aurais voulu ne pas me sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Je pense avoir trouvé une formule qui me permettra de sauver sa vie. Apparemment, le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressens envers lui est assez puissant pour me donner la possibilité de me racheter en donnant ma vie pour le protéger. Un vieux sort de magie blanche se déclenchera alors, retournant contre son agresseur le sort qui lui aura été jeté. J'espère que ce sera suffisant, Albus.

Si Severus Snape est toujours vivant, faites-lui lire cette lettre, je vous en prie, et mettez-le en contact avec Harry. Je sais que ce serpentard ne se souvient de rien, je me suis moi-même chargée d'effacer sa mémoire, mais il aura de plus ample explication dans la lettre que j'ai envoyée à mon fils. C'est le seul cadeau que je lui fais : son fils. Le connaissant, il risque de prendre cela pour une malédiction. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort ? Je vous demande peut-être de les réunir dans le but qu'ils se blessent l'un l'autre jusqu'à la mort… Je ne sais plus, Albus… Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis… Mais je veux croire que je ne hais pas mon propre fils à ce point, qu'ils ont une chance d'être heureux ensemble. Harry mérite d'être aimé par l'un de ses deux parents puisque l'autre en est incapable. Et peut-être Snape mérite-t-il également d'être aimé, je ne pense pas être une juge objective à ce sujet.

Je vous en prie, Albus, priez les dieux pour moi, afin qu'ils me pardonnent de ne pas pouvoir aimer mon propre fils, de lui mentir, encore et encore, même une fois morte. Je n'ose plus leur adresser de prières.

Je compte sur vous pour tenter de réunir le père et le fils, Albus.

Lily »

« Merlin! Heureusement, je suis assis! »

Si cela n'avait été le cas, sans doute serait-il tombé à la renverse. Le choc, vous comprenez?

Baisser lentement le bras et déposer la lettre sur son bureau.

Respirer prudemment, avec la conscience que l'univers venait de changer...

C'était impossible… Lily n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose ! N'est-ce pas ?

ET il la revoyait, jeune, rieuse, pleine de vie, au début du mariage...

Et il redessinait les failles que l'amertume avait creusées dans son sourire après quelques mois... Ces failles invisibles mais qui vous déchiraient le coeur et vous harponnaient l'âme, comme un appel à l'aide. Des disputes sans fin, des menaces de divorce, des injures…

Puis il y avait eu l'enfant... Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. La nouvelle lumière, un peu sombre mais sereine du regard de la mère... L'avait-il prise pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, cette lueur qu'il avait appelée « maternité »?

Etait-il vraiment possible que Lily ait trompé son mari ?

Et puis... jamais Lily n'aurait écrit une lettre pareille. Son amour pour Harry avait toujours été si visible: il rayonnait tout autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'enfant… Elle ne pouvait avoir feint une telle affection ! Avait-elle été si bonne actrice? Relisant rapidement la lettre et un détail attira son attention.

Si la lettre disait vrai, Harry changerait bientôt d'apparence, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

Mais avant de s'en assurer, il avait un devoir à remplir... Un geste un peu fou, un peu dangereux... Un geste dû. Le sorcier jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et y passa la tête. Au même moment, sa tête apparaissait dans la cheminée de Severus Snape. Assis au coin du feu, celui-ci feuilletait un énorme livre. Un toussotement de Dumbledore le fit sursauter et il jeta un regard noir au vieil homme qui venait interrompre ses recherches.

-Que me voulez-vous, Albus ?

Sans se laisser déconcerter le moins du monde par cet accueil des plus froids, le directeur demanda au professeur de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Avec un soupir exagéré, Snape se leva et, jetant une poignée de poudre dans le feu, il rejoignit son employeur. Le vieil homme lui tendit un morceau de parchemin jauni par le temps en lui disant de le lire attentivement. Trois minutes plus tard, un rire sec, une peur étrange et un masque neutre sur le visage, il rendait la lettre sans commentaire.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

-Une farce idiote, Albus. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que Potter soit mon fils. Quelqu'un a dû décider de se moquer de nous.

Le vieil homme l'observait pensivement.

-La lettre portait le cachet de Lily, celui qu'elle utilisait en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Très peu de personnes auraient pu le reproduire. Et je jurerais que c'est son écriture…

-Vous savez qu'il est facile d'imiter une écriture, Albus. Je suis convaincu qu'une étude attentive prouverait que…

-Sans doute avez-vous raison, mon ami. Mais le moyen le plus rapide de nous assurer de la véracité des faits serait de nous rendre à Privet Drive. Nous verrons bien si Harry a changé d'apparence ou non.


	2. 2 Que m'importe ton nom?

**Acide Sulfurique**

**Chapitre 2 : Que m'importe ton nom?**

Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude du rire et de la bonne humeur: c'était chez elle une réponse aux joies comme aux peines. Un éclat de rire chassait les nuages, un sourire laissait s'épanouir sa joie. Mais certaine sombres, terrifiantes, ne s'évanouissaient pas, face à la force de son optimisme. Ces noirceurs là la rongeaient: échappant aux regards, aux menaces, aux rires macabres des sorciers, ces ombres la paralysaient et lui volaient ses plus beaux rires...

« As-tu compris? »

Et elle hochait la tête, en silence, mâchoires serrées sur un tremblement, un sanglot: oui, elle avait compris, elle ne se tromperait pas, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, ne se déroberait pas à son devoir. Pas face au prix que celui lui couterait.

**o0o0o**

Les moldus formaient une engeance insupportable. Tout juste digne d'un zoo...  
Une girafe couineuse...  
STUPEFIX  
Un morse rugissant  
SILENCIO  
Un cachalot tremblant  
STUPEFIX

Dans un sombre tourbillon de robes, Severus Snape gravissait l'escalier de la paisible demeure des Dursley, et ses pas longs et glissants le conduisaient à une chambre, ridiculement petite: Harry Potter s'y cachait, savourant sans doute la plaisanterie dont il était le centre, riant sans doute...

Car non...  
Rien n'était vrai.  
Une blague stupide, au doute l'oeuvre des jumeaux Weasley.  
Ou de Potter, lui-même...

Dumbledore, derrière lui, tentait de le retenir. En vain. Sous la main impatiente du sorcier s'ouvrit la porte, révélant la vue d'un Harry Potter, portrait vivant de James Potter.

Diabolique engeance...  
Il sentait une grimace déformer ses traits.  
Pourtant, dominant le dégout... du soulagement.  
Cet infime poids qui avait enserré sa respiration disparaissait, et avec lui le « et si ».  
... Et si c'était vrai...

Dans le maigre visage, ses lèvres se retroussèrent avec dégoût alors que le gryffondor se retournait vers lui, avec, à la main, une lettre similaire à celle qu'il avait lue. Cette vague de colère qui le submergea, comment aurait-il pu en être maître? Stupide plaisanterie ! Si jamais il en trouvait les auteurs... Sans prêter attention à Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer à sa suite dans la pièce, il s'approcha du gryffondor et tendit la main :

-Donnez-moi ça, Potter !

-Non ! protesta le garçon en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Professeur, je...

-Donnez-moi ça, gronda la voix autoritaire de Snape, interrompant l'adolescent.

-Jamais !

Mais avant que Harry ait eu le temps de réagir, le professeur de potion lui avait arraché la lettre et la lisait, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Un ramassis d'inepties !

Dumbledore, pétrifié, lui fit signe de se retourner.

**o0o0o**

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Je pourrais écrire de longues lignes sarcastiques, intelligentes, pleines d'esprits, de jeux de mots, vous impressionner; vous dire combien je suis beau, combien ma vie est parfaite, ou vous parler de conquêtes, d'ambitions, de rêves et de larmes. Mais bon sang, j'écris dans un cahier que personne d'autre que moi ne lira jamais. A quoi bon?

Je pourrais vous parler de mon père, de Voldemort, de notre culture qui se dilue, ou des Sang-de-bourbe. Je pourrais vous parler de guerre, de sang et de vengeance. De ma haine pour Potter. Il y a tant de sujets dont je pourrais vous parler, après tout. Rien n'importe.

Mon père a réussi à échapper à la prison, une nouvelle fois. Ma mère est toujours aussi belle. Dans un mois, je retournerai à Poudlard, je supporterai des leçons inintéressantes et ce fou de directeur. Rien ne change, dans mon univers, ma tour de cristal.

J'ai envie de grandir, d'être adulte, d'agir. De compter. Pour quelqu'un. Pour le monde entier. Ce monde qu'il faut préserver, sauver.  
Je veux me battre.  
Je veux être traité comme je le mérite.  
En adulte.  
J'ai hâte de terminer mes études...

Ca ne passera jamais assez vite, journal. Jamais. »

**o0o0o**

Snape venait de lui prendre la lettre et une vague de froid, un frisson glacé traversait sa silhouette encore frêle d'adolescent. Derrière ses yeux clos, derrière les culs de bouteilles de ses lunettes, il eut une prière: ce n'était qu'un frisson d'appréhension, rien d'atre! N'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? Un simple courant d'air, rien d'autre, et certainement pas l'effet d'un sortilège... Quelle ridicule idée! D'ailleurs, il lui suffirait de se réchauffer, simplement, en frottant ses bras glacés...

Croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, d'abord... Un geste de refus, puéril. Un geste si simple, si coutumier... Pourquoi était-il soudain.. étrange? Ses paupières se soulevèrent, lentement. Très lentement. Cette courbe douce, là, sous ses bras... Qu'était-ce? Lentement, très lentement, il baissa les yeux, se retrouva face à deux rondeurs anormales. Que faisaient des seins sur son torse ? Ils devaient être faux…

Lentement, très lentement, il leva une main, petite et fine, et la posa sur le truc rond de gauche avant de l'éloigner précipitamment : cette chose n'était pas une illusion !

Que faisaient deux seins sur son torse?

_Non, pas ça, pas ça.. tout, mais pas ça. Je ferais tout, je le jure... Tout. Mais pas ça!_

Déglutissant péniblement, il leva vers Dumbledore un regard, comme un appel à l'aide. Aucun mot, aucune question ne consentait à quitter l'étau de sa gorge... Il avait pourtant tant de choses à dire, à commencer par « Merde, c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai! » Et il cherchait la façon adéquate d'obliger ces mots à quitter sa bouche -cela le soulagerait, il devait le faire - lorsque Snape se retourna vers le directeur et que celui-ci lui indiqua de se retourner. Dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, le professeur s'exécuta, se figeant en l'apercevant.

**o0o0o**

'Ca doit être une blague, une mauvaise blague. Les Weasley, à coup sur...'

Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le mal de tête qui tambourinait à la porte de ses tempes, il faisait de son mieux pour comprendre et décortiquer les mécanismes élaborés de cette masquarade.

« Finite incantatem! »

Sa voix froide avait aboyé ces mots, commandant le sortilège qui avait quitté sa baguette, se jetant sur la silhouette féminine. Sans résultat. Les autres sortilèges qu'il tenta de lancer n'eurent pas meilleur effet.

**o0o0o**

Pas la moindre protestation.  
Pas le moindre mot.  
Harry s'était laissé emmener par les deux professeurs. Après les tentatives de Snape pour rompre un possible sortilège, nul n'avait osé parler. Ils ne se sentaient pas prêts... L'adolescent avait l'impression distincte de nager dans l'irréel : il devait être en train de rêver, de fabuler, il devait faire un cauchemar… De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à sa poitrine, la tâtait pour retirer sa main avec un frisson d'horreur dès qu'il sentait qu'elle était bien réelle. Et à présent, il était assis dans le bureau du directeur, et Dumbledore lui parlait. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que lui disait le sorcier... Une seule idée lui traversait le cerveau, revenait en boucle : « ce n'est pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, je n'ai pas de poitrine, seules les filles en ont, c'est pas possible… »

-Harry ? Harry ? appela le directeur avec inquiétude. Harry, tu m'entends ?

« C'est pas possible... » en un murmure, et ce regard vague, effrayé, qui ne fixait rien...

Snape, qui, depuis dix minutes, n'avait rien dit ni fait, se contentant de fixer Potter avec horreur et répugnance, se décida à intervenir.

-Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

L'adolescent sursauta, semblant enfin remarquer le directeur qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

-Harry ? Comment te sens-tu ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire: son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti, il ne put songer à rien.

-Professeur, j'ai…

La voix qui échappait à Potter était très distinctement féminine.  
Douce, aiguë, claire, chantante... étranglée.  
Le sorcier s'arrêta subitement, portant la main à sa gorge, en oubliant que son avant-bras reposait sur l'une des choses rondes qui se trouvaient à présent sur sa poitrine : qu'était-il arrivé à sa voix ? Il déglutit péniblement.

-J'ai une poitrine… et une voix de fille ! Que s'est-il passé ? Retirez-les!

-D'après une lettre que j'ai reçu, tu n'aurais fait que retrouver ton apparence normale, Harry.

Il arrive que dans les situations les plus dramatiques l'on songe aux choses les plus ridicules. Harry avait faim et un besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes, qu'il tentait d'étouffer.

-Mais je suis un garçon !

Le directeur lui lança un regard désolé. Un grand miroir apparut dans le fond de la pièce.

-Je crois que tu devrais te regarder, mon enfant.

Harry se leva comme un zombie et vint se placer devant la glace. Une jeune fille le regardait, bouche bée, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Lui-même avait la bouche ouverte et la referma. La jeune fille fit de même. Il cligna des yeux et elle l'imita à nouveau. Il finit par se pincer. Comme il avait bel et bien mal et que la jeune fille dans le miroir l'imitait, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : cette inconnue n'était autre son reflet. Il passa une main incrédule dans ses longs cheveux ondulés et roux, en prenant une mèche et la mettant devant ses yeux. Puis il observa son visage. Ses traits étaient fins et indéniablement féminins. Son teint était très pâle, lui rappelant péniblement Snape, comme le faisaient ses yeux d'un noir profond, bordé par de longs cils sombres et le dessin de ses sourcils. Son nez était assez petit et droit. Il passa un doigt incrédule sur ses lèvres. Il avait une bouche bien dessinée aux lèvres roses, un peu trop grande, peut-être. Baissant un peu le regard, il vit à nouveau les deux énormes choses qui s'étaient greffées sur son torse. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit. Elles étaient toujours là. Il s'efforça à les regarder de façon objective et dut avouer que, en fait, elles n'étaient pas si grosses. En fait, ces choses étaient de taille moyenne… Le reste de son corps était caché par ses vêtements trop larges (encore de vieux haillons de son cousin) et il en remercia le ciel : il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en supporter plus. Il remarqua tout de même qu'il avait un peu grandi et semblait avoir minci. Tentant de garder son calme (alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, hurler de terreur ou d'horreur et s'enfuir en courant), il revint, du même pas automatique, s'asseoir devant le bureau du directeur, sous le regard bienveillant du vieil homme et en ignorant le regard assassin du professeur de potion.

-Tout ceci est un rêve?

Et comme la seule réponse qu'il recevait était un regard compatissant du directeur, il secouait la tête, avec toute la force du déni.

-C'est impossible, professeur ! Je ne peux pas être cette… cette fille !

-Je crois que tu as reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, Harry.

Et il hocha la tête.

-J'ai moi-même reçu une lettre provenant de ta mère.

Snape intervint :

-C'est certainement un faux, Albus ! Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité.

Le directeur, d'un signe de la main, fit taire le sorcier.

**o0o0o**

Il avait lui aussi jeté des sorts non verbaux sur Harry. Sans résultats... La transformation était étrange, fort étrange, mais la magie rendait tant de choses possibles, et peut-être fallait-il accepter cette nouvelle réalité étrange: peut-être, se disait Dumbledore, y a-t-il un sens à tout cela. Peut-être...

**o0o0o**

-Tout me porte à croire que cette lettre à bel et bien été écrite par Lily Potter, mais je vais bien entendu faire les vérifications nécessaires. Toutefois, si ce pli dit vrai, ce qui me semble probable, ceci est ta vraie apparence, celle que Lily a dissimulée sous des sorts complexes bien avant ta naissance. Il va te falloir l'accepter, Harry. Tu ne peux vivre dans le mensonge... Je ne pense pas que ta mère ait jamais su que tu étais une fille et elle a certainement jeté des sorts destinés à te donner l'apparence d'un fils de James, ce qui a caché ton véritable sexe. Comprends-tu ?

Harry n'était pas trop certain d'avoir tout compris, tout accepté mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Il protesterait plus tard. La vérité serait rétablie.

-La deuxième chose qu'implique cette lettre est que tu sois le fils de Severus.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape prendre une mine écœurée et se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, ne disant néanmoins rien, certainement au vu de la présence du directeur.

-Evidemment, il est possible que tout ceci ne soit qu'une farce d'une personne ayant un sens de l'humour assez particulier. J'ai ajouté aux vérifications du professeur Snape plusieurs sorts de mon cru: ils n'ont détecté aucun charme sur toi, Harry. Je vais encore faire quelques recherches pour vérifier qu'un sort plus complexe n'a pas été utilisé, mais, à priori, ceci est ta vraie apparence et tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec elle.

**o0o0o**

Il ne pouvait pas vivre en tant que fille! A quoi pensait le directeur? Il était un garçon, il avait toujours été un garçon! Cette idée était ridicule!

**o0o0o**

-Ne pourriez-vous pas me lancer un sort pour que je retrouve mon apparence ? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix basse, tressaillant au son de sa propre voix.

Si étrange cette voix.  
Etrange et étrangère.  
Comme son apparence.  
Dans quel corps était-il enfermé?  
Et pourquoi?  
Quel mensonge était-ce?

Un plan!  
Un plan de Voldemort!

Aucun doute, c'était la meilleure explication...

**o0o0o**

-Il n'est jamais bon de vivre dans le mensonge, Harry… Tu ne peux pas vivre sous l'apparence d'un garçon si tu es réellement une fille. Imagine par exemple les complications que cela créerait dans ta vie amoureuse…

-Mais Voldemort...

-Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, pas en ce moment. Je doute que ton sexe lui importe, Harry.

-Et si c'était un plan?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

-Quel serait son avantage dans cette histoire, dis-moi, Harry?

Et le sorcier hocha la tête après un moment de réflexion. Il ne pouvait imaginer une seule raison à un tel plan, mais le seigneur des ténèbres était fou... C'est ce que lui disait la partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait de manière rationnelle.

-Tu dois accepter cette réalité, Harry.

Une part du cerveau écoutait Dumbledore. Une toute petite part, raisonnable, habituée au pire, acquiesçait même. Il devait s'adapter au plus vite, à quoi bon se battre? Se battre contre la réalité n'apportait que des ennuis. Le reste de son cerveau lui criait qu'il voulait redevenir Harry Potter, peu importe ce que pourraient être les obstacles à venir. Et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait pas être le fils de Snape... Non! La fille de Snape!

-Potter a raison, Albus ! Il ne peut absolument pas rester ainsi !

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le monde sorcier apprendra ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le monde sorcier n'a pas besoin de savoir, Severus.

**o0o0o**

Et déjà, un plan se formait derrière les yeux clairs du directeur. La vie vosu donne des citrons? Autant en faire de la limonade. Peut-être y avait-il là une occasion exceptionnelle, décisive pour la guerre à venir.

**o0o0o**

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le professeur.

-Je crains que Harry Potter n'ait subitement fait une fugue et ne soit introuvable. A ce propos,… Dobby !

L'elfe de maison apparut au pied du directeur.

-Monsieur Dumbledore a appelé Dobby, monsieur ?

-Oui, Dobby. Je voudrais que tu ailles chez Harry Potter et que tu m'apportes ses affaires.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'ouvrirent démesurément et il disparut dans un 'plop' sonore pour réapparaître presque aussitôt avec la valise de Harry et la cage de Hedwige.

-Voilà, monsieur Dumbledore. Mais monsieur Harry Potter n'était pas là, monsieur ! Dobby ets inquiet, monsieur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby: Harry va bien. Et à présent, je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne parler de ceci à personne. A personne, tu entends ?

L'elfe de maison eut un air offensé.

-Dobby est un bon elfe de maison, monsieur ! Dobby sait garder les secrets de ses maîtres, monsieur !.

-Excuse-moi, Dobby, je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! Je te remercie de ton aide.

Presque apaisé, avec une dernière courbette, l'elfe disparut et le directeur se retourna vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

-Un détail réglé !

-Vous avez perdu la tête, Albus ! siffla Snape. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment cacher Potter !

-Je ne peux également pas lui rendre son ancienne apparence, Séverus, expliqua le directeur d'une voix basse dans laquelle pointait une note d'exaspération, alors cessez de vous conduire en enfant !

Se levant, il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige, l'ouvrit et prit l'oiseau avant de se retourner vers Harry.

-Je suppose que tu comprends que tu ne peux pas garder ta chouette, Harry. Elle est bien trop facile à reconnaître.

Harry, qui tentait toujours de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, hocha péniblement la tête.

-Je pense que la meilleure solution serait de l'envoyer chez les Weasley. Je suis certain qu'ils s'occuperont bien d'elle. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

L'ancien garçon leva un regard incertain vers le directeur qui lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Harry se tourna vers Hedwige qui lui jetait des regards perplexes et lui parla à voix basse, en essayant de son mieux de ne pas laisser le timbre de sa voix le déconcentrer.

-Hedwige ? Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Harry !

L'oiseau pencha la tête de côté et sembla l'observer un moment avant de hululer doucement et de venir se percher sur son épaule.  
Un sourire, un tout petit sourire, le premier depuis sa transformation, anima les lèvres de la rousse. Doucement, elle lissait les plumes de la chouette.  
Elle se perdait dans le regard d'ambre... ne vit pas Snape se détourner brusquement de la scène  
Lorsqu'il se fut repris, l'oiseau s'envolait déjà par la fenêtre et la jeune fille le regardait s'éloigner avec tristesse.

-Une scène bien émouvante, ironisa-t-il.

Harry l'ignora, revint s'asseoir à sa place, planta un regard décidé dans les yeux d'azur du directeur.

-Et à présent, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

-A présent ? répéta le directeur. Je pense qu'il est temps de s'occuper de votre identité, mademoiselle Snape. Il faudrait tout d'abord que vous ayez un prénom… Severus ? Je pense que c'est à vous de choisir !

Le professeur de potion envoya un regard noir au vieil homme avant de siffler entre ses dents :

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, ALBUS ! Je refuse de jouer le rôle du père de Potter !

**o0o0o**

'Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, pas être son enfant.. Tout sauf cela'  
Comme il était douloureux d'étouffer cette protestation. D'accepter le plan du directeur... Car il devait en avoir un, non?  
Lui faire confiance, aveuglément... L'an passé, le désastre du ministère, la mort de Sirius... Au moins, il devait en retirer cet enseignement: Dumbledore était plus sage qu'il ne l'était, malgré ses erreurs.

Aussi serra-t-il les dents sur son envie de refuser aussi net l'idée même de jouer le rôle de la fille de Snape.

Car... Ce n'était qu'un rôle. N'est-ce pas?

**o0o0o**

Dumbledore les contempla avec sérieux avant de répondre :

-Je ne vous demande pas de jouer un rôle, je vous demande d'être ce que vous êtes vraiment : un père et sa fille.

Il était impressionnant, en colère, Snape... Vraiment... Il parvenait à hurler sans élever la voix. Etrange don...

-Je refuse de croire les élucubrations de cette lettre, Albus ! JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. LE. PERE. DE. POTTER !

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes bel et bien le père de Harry, Severus !

Harry aurait également eu des protestations à faire entendre, mais la mine du directeur l'en dissuada.

-Si vous refusez vraiment de lui rendre son apparence pour une simple raison de sexe, il suffit de remplacer les traits que Potter a hérité de moi par ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, Albus.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, marquant son approbation.

-Impossible, Severus. Combien d'apparences différentes voulez vous que Harry subisse? Combien de visages, de corps, d'identités?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il est temps pour Harry de connaitre un peu de stabilité.

Snape ne trouva apparemment plus rien à dire, ferma la bouche en se rencogna dans son fauteuil, jetant de temps à autre un regard noir à Harry, comme s'il était le responsable de la situation.

-Je pense donc, continua Albus, qu'il faut que vous choisissiez le prénom de votre fille.

Après divers bougonnement, le professeur finit par lâcher quelque chose d'indistinct.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris, Severus.

-Rébecca.

-Rébecca. C'est joli ! Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le directeur en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui haussa ses épaules tendues, raidies par la colère et la tension. Très bien ! A présent, je vous suggère d'emmener votre fille dans vos appartements, Severus. J'y fais ajouter une chambre à son attention. Oh... Une dernière chose.

Agitant sa baguette magique en leur direction, il prononça quelques mots latins.

-Ceci devrait vous aider à vous rappeler votre nouvelle filiation.

**o0o0o**

Le QG de l'ordre du Phoenix était en ébullition et après cinq tentatives infructueuses, Molly Weasley eut le soulagement de parvenir à se connecter au réseau de cheminette de Poudlard.

-Molly ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la silhouette voutée d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Une attaque, Albus, il y a un quart d'heure ! En plein Chemin de Traverse !

Le sorcier se redressa d'un bond, approchant de l'âtre, l'air soucieux.

-Des victimes ?

-Uen dizaine. Un enfant de six ans tué, des passants blessés, Ollivander gravement blessé et Maugrey Fol-Œil dans le coma

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Six mangemorts se sont attaqués à lui en même temps, Albus, il s'est battu comme un diable, mais ils ont réussi à le toucher avant que nous parvenions jusqu'à lui pour lui porter secours! Le temps que nous arrivions, il avait déjà perdu connaissance. C'est une chance qu'ils n'aient pas employé d'avada kedavra !

-Et Ollivander ?

-On ne sait pas encore s'il survivra. Ses neveux vont s'occuper de sa boutique en attendant.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de demander avec lassitude :

-Autre chose à me signaler ?

Molly sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre.

-C'est sans doute sans importance, mais la chouette de Harry vient d'arriver au Terrier. Elle ne transportait rien et refuse de retourner chez les Dursley.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, l'air préoccupé, avant de répondre d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

-J'irai à Privet Drive demain matin. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe des conséquences de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Merci, Molly.

-Au revoir, Albus.

**o0o0o**

« Que veux-tu, Tom? Quel est ton but, avec cette attaque? La peur?... Annoncer officiellement ton retour? »

Les épaules affaissées du vieil homme semblaient porter le poids de toutes les peines du mondes alors qu'appuyé à son bureau, il s'accordait quelques instants de réflexion.

« Je suppose que ce n'est que la première d'une longue liste d'attaques? Tu aimes installer la terreur... »

**o0o0o**

_Ainsi, en cette chaude journée d'été, éclata une nouvelle guerre, dans le sang et les cris horrifiés des passants. Qu'importait aux passants attaqués le sexe de Harry Potter? Qu'importait qui était son père ou si sa mère l'avait aimé ou non? Tant de questions insignifiantes dans la grande balance des évènements..._


End file.
